


三件套番外②盖棉被聊天

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	三件套番外②盖棉被聊天

堂本刚被保送到一所很好的美院读硕博，他开始看一些堂本光一完全不能明白的书籍。哲学文学艺术，他的老师问了好几次看这些真的有用吗？

得到的是男孩子的白眼。

 

书房里多了很多堂本刚的东西，机械的图纸覆盖着哲学难懂的文字，常常被他抱怨——老师你不要总是把我的书压到最下边嘛。

男人看着这些奇怪又普通的摆放，想到以前的话他一定会收拾的泾渭分明。可现在，乱七八糟的桌面，半天找不到书本的人，都是他幸福的来源。

“你要看书吗？”

堂本光一突然出现在书房门口，趴着门框只露出半张脸。堂本刚明白他话中有话，但并没有直接点明。

 

“没有啊，就过来找个东西…”

 

“那要聊天吗？”

 

“唔…哈？”

 

“你看嘛，下雪了，床上暖和啊~”

 

 

一下就明白了其实老师是想撒娇，便任由对方牵着自己躺在了床上。于是你就看到了堂本家卧室里的这一幕——

两人盖着一张棉被，一起靠在床头，男孩惬意地枕在老师的肩膀上翻着画册。

 

“这个是星空吗？”

 

“宇宙。标题这里写了。”

 

“噢噢~~我就是这个意思…

“这个是花吗？怎么画成这样？”

 

“这是艺术。”

 

“那这是宇宙飞船吗？”

堂本光一的手指又点上下一幅画，堂本刚觉得自己就像带幼儿园孩子看画册的老师。

 

“小朋友，这是旅行者号哦~不对，这个的话你应该比我更清楚吧…”

本来还想演一下，怎么好巧不巧就遇上一个对方更擅长的。

 

“旅行者号在过去很轰动的，现在科技越来越发达，他目前已经没多大用处了。”

角色果然互换了，见多识广的“小朋友”开始滔滔不绝。这位“小朋友”拉起他的手，继续认真的说着。

“可他让我们计算出了之前都想不敢想的数学问题，让人类看到了清晰的天体，虽然那些照片放到现在已经很不清晰了。目前他已经快没电了，但还是会继续前往银河系的中心。

“我其实还挺喜欢这种默默支持的感觉。虽然距离很远，你甚至知道他过不了多久一定会耗尽燃料，但是同时也很清楚他就在那里，绝对在那里。”

 

“嗯……我还是觉得直接一点比较好，虽然你说的我能懂，但是直白一点不好嘛？比如‘就要和你在一起！’的那种。你们理工男的浪漫好费劲哦…”

堂本刚放下手里的画册，伸手过去紧紧抱着老师的手臂。

 

 

“要懂你的浪漫也不是件容易事儿啊，我们的东西都是放那就放那了，你们的作品到底有怎么样的深意，每个人看到的都不一样，哪个人说的都有道理。而且你做的那么好……我揣摩起来也很忐忑啊……”

 

“所以就很简单的！看你的第一反应嘛，艺术创作真的很随性，往往第一印象最准确。而且如果我一开始学的是音乐，那现在说不定就是在拿音乐表达自己。”

 

“那你还是画画吧，当艺人更辛苦。”

 

“嘿嘿嘿~那就下辈子~当个音乐人或者爱豆试一下。”

 

“那我一定要和你一起，咱们两个组合，名字就叫…关西男孩怎么样？”

说完堂本光一就傻傻的笑了起来，好像他们两个人真的组合出道了一样。

 

“啊啊啊……？太土了吧，而且有年龄差这么大的组合吗？”

 

“不是说下辈子嘛，万一我们同岁呢？”

 

“enmmmm…”

 

“诶？！你下辈子不想和我一起吗？”

 

“想倒是想……”

 

“那有什么好犹豫的？？？”

 

“你这个组合名字有点难听……”

 

“哈？这个吗？我只是随口一说，社长肯定会有更好的名字。”

 

“哈哈哈哈说的跟真的一样。”

 

堂本光一换成两手一起抱着他，摇摇晃晃的往怀里紧了紧，长舒了一口气说：

“我就是想告诉你，不管你是谁我是谁，你在哪我在哪，你多少岁我多少岁，你做什么工作我做什么工作……我都爱你，都要保护你，都要疼你。”

 

动容的样子让堂本刚觉得，这个男人是要倾尽此生所有的柔情蜜意，他心里满满的都是感动。转身拉过对方的脖子，来了一个深情又绵长的法式热吻。也看到了印在对方瞳孔里，痴迷的自己。

“知道啦老师～我也是！”

 

 

 

 

想到就写

单纯为了吃糖

又回归本质了

真不要脸(^^ゞ

感谢看到这里的你

❤(ӦｖӦ｡)

欢迎来找我玩耍


End file.
